Illusional Betrayals
by Kiwi-Melonz
Summary: Bella comes home to find Charlie dead. Standing next to him is the culprit. But the culprit seems to be the person Bella least expected. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Haha...you can't sue me. **

**Also, I'd like to thank InfinityontheRun for helping me on this!! I could NVR have done this w/o her help.**

"Ed...-ward...? Wha...?"

I took a staggered step back. My hands shook as I processed the images I was seeing, through my mind. My trembling legs instinctively stepped backwards, telling me to get away from here. Go anywhere but here. Confused and afraid, I turned and ran out of the room,and zoomed out of the house racing towards the nearby woods.

The landscape was blurred as my tears of fear and distress as they flowed like rivers out of my eyes. I stumbled through the twigs and leaves of the unfamiliar forest surrounding me.

Fear prompted me to keep on moving my tired and shaking legs forward to get away from the scene of blood and betrayal I had left behind. Although, exhausted my feet continued to push themselves forward giving me balance I never knew I could ever have. As I continued to stumble through the thick forest, I suddenly tripped over a fallen tree and was thrust into the air.

As I pushed myself up it caught my eye. The familiar meadow in which Edward had taken me to. I stood there and stared at the tall grasses being blown slightly by the fresh night breezes. The wind calmed my nerves and the smell of grass awakened me from my daze. Slowly, things began to become clear. I focused my mind and suddenly everything came back to me.

_"Charlie,"_

_I called into the the vacant house._

_"Charlie?"_

_"Strange," I thought. His police cruiser was parked just outside. Suddenly, I felt a blast of nausea. I doubled over my stomach and grimaced with disgust and anxiety , blood. Was Charlie alright? Why was there such a strong scent of blood in the house. Wincing, I got up and scurried as fast as I could to the living room. There I met my new nightmare._

**Yay!! First chapter is done!! Kay, yes I put a HUGE cliffhanger at the end of this chapter but I just had to do it!! Yea this chapter was also sorta short but I promise after the next chapter (which might also be short XP) the chapters will get longer. I'm just trying to straighten my thoughts out right now...so R&R!! PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters...yet...glare glare**

**This chapter is really short but im still sorta in a faze where I'm like getting things through my head. Maybe all the chapters are gonna stay short. I'm not sure.**

**I also wanna thank Lazuri and InfinityOnTheRun for massive support (yay!! i hav SUPPORT!! lol) AND EDITING MY WORK. God knows I can't spell or use punctuation for my life.**

**Anyway heres Chapter Two!**

_The keys to the front door dropped out of my hands to clash to the floor._

_Growling echoed through the room, sending shivers throughout my whole body. Six pairs of gold-flecked eyes, coal black with thirst gaped up at me. The floor was drenched in fresh blood, the very people whom I trusted the most stood in front of me, towered over a limp body. _

_Who had they killed? Who's body was that? _

_Suddenly recognition flooded to me. __**Charlie.**_

I crumpled to the ground tears rolling down my cheeks. My head spun as more images came to me.

_A bronze-haired boy stood over Charlie's body, crimson liquid soaking his pants.Was this Edward? Could it be Edward? Did he and the others really..._

_"Ed...-ward...? Wha...?"_

_I couldn't even manage to stutter out a complete sentence. Sympathy and concern filled his eyes as he took a step forward, reaching out to grab my hand. I let out a shaky sigh of relief. Edward hadn't killed Charlie. I silently scolded myself for suspecting my family._

_"Bella...Are you..."_

_Suddenly he jerked back and my face clouded over. Why would he do that? Had he killed Charlie and realized no matter how much he explained and pleaded it wouldn't work? I took a step back. Then another. Soon I was running away from the love of my life._

I crouched on a patch of dirt, letting my final tears flow out of my eyes. I calmed myself down and analyzed the situation I had just witnessed, through my mind over and over again. Edward would never do that. I knew for a fact he would never harm Charlie or anyone I cared about, but there was still that shadow of suspition and doubt that still lingered through my mind. If he hadn't done anything wrong why had he jerked back? Why wasn't he here comforting me?

I shook my head. The only thing I could do was go and look for him. I had to know what was going on.

**K, thats Chapter Two! See, I told u it would be short. The next one may be longer. MAYBE. I'm still probably not gonna be able to get to the drama till much later. K...maybe I spoiled something. ANYWAY...please R&R.My inspiration and motivation is counting on it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters...blah blah blah...

**Once again I must thank people for the support (gasp!) and here's another chapter. I'll upload Chapter Four up either today or tomorrow. I'm sorry for the late updates but my computer files crashed and I got really pissed off and unmotivated in trying to rewrite Chapter Four. **

**Yes, my chapters are short but...I can't help it... I'm not one for making long chapters. Not too great at that. When something big happens I sorta love to be evil and leave a cliffhanger!! LOL. Anyway, Chapter Four is supposed to be long. Well longer then the other chapters so far. Anyway here's Chapter 3. Once again it's short. ;;**

As I advanced toward the familiar house, fear and doubt remained in the back of my mind. I sincerely want to believe that they are innocent. Nervously, I crept to the Cullens' front door and reached for the handle.

"I don't know,"

Edward's voice came out calm and collected, smooth as velvet.

I stepped away from the door and tuned toward a nearby window where the sound was directed.

"Why did you go to Bella's house?" Carlisle asked.

I peered into the window. There, Carlisle stood like a statue next to Edward, eyes cold.

"You knew the risk," he accused. I cringed in the darkness.

"I couldn't help it," Edward justified, "I smelled his blood."

I took in a sharp breath. Edward **had** killed Charlie. I felt numb and strangely calm. As if the scene from two years ago was replaying itself, except there was one difference. This time, **I** was the one leaving** him.**

**Oh I forgot to add. Nobody helped me with grammar on this one!! Im so proud!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, anybody that's smart should know that Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series Disclaimer: No, anybody that's smart should know that Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series. I only own my plot.

Well here's Chapter Four. It's my longest chapter I think). Not my most exciting but… I think it's pretty decent. I might be on and off from now on since I'm going to start "The Host" fan fiction but I think I'll see which one gets the most reviews.

**Anyway…here's Chapter four.**

It had been an hour since I left their house. I wondered around Forks and pondered on where to go. I didn't want to return home. Not with Charlie lying on the floor like that. I at least wanted to wait till the morning. Then suddenly I found myself at La push on Jacob's doorstep. I knocked on the door.

The door swung open revealing Billy in his wheelchair. He looked shocked.

"Are you alright?"

I then realized what I must look like. My back was covered in mud due to my fall in the forest and my eyes were probably red and puffy. I immediately regretted coming here. Why should I bother them with my worries? Especially since I had decided to join their "enemies". But what was done was done.

"Can I stay for the night?"

Billy looked flabbergasted but he quickly covered it up.

"Did something happen?" he asked me kindly.

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him yet.

"Come in first and have a cup of coffee. It's cold out."

As I stepped into the house, Jacob was bounding toward Billy.

"Hey dad, who was tha…what are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed as he saw me.

I smiled weakly at him. His look of suspicion evaporated right when he registered in my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," I said smiling, "Just a little dazed. Can I sleep here for today night?"

He looked stunned, "What about Charlie?"

My face instantaneously fell. A deep pit formed at the bottom of my stomach and my heart seemed to be wrenched in two. I could feel the fresh tears forming at my eyes once again. Jacob's face clearly showed he regretted asking that.

"Come on, let's just go to the kitchen and get you warmed up. Then we'll talk more," I nodded.

As I stepped into the kitchen, I wondered what the future would hold for me. I wondered about my life without the Cullens', without my other half. I turned toward Jacob and wondered if he would be my sun again. Whether he could heal my new wound. I hugged myself, trying to keep my heart together. Jacob looked worryingly at me. He recognized the gesture from when Edward left. He knew I was trying to keep myself together. I smiled at him but then froze. Staring through the window was a pair of red eyes, red eyes that belonged to Jane.

**Ok maybe it wasn't that long but I had to end it like that. As apology for writing a not too long chapter today I'll update a longer one tomorrow. Maybe the chapters will slowly get longer. I don't think there's going to be a lot of exciting things in the next chapter till the end of it. Hmmm…if anyone has tips on how to right longer chapters without dragging it out can you tell me?**


End file.
